


fall asleep, fall for you

by starryboy



Series: love where you least expect it [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, im a sucker for cliches okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryboy/pseuds/starryboy
Summary: “renjun, why don’t you just sleep with yukhei tonight?” he turns his head to find kun looking at him, well, more so at chenle, but still. part of renjun wants to say no, because he know it won’t end well for him, but yukhei’s looking at him with this soft, excited look on his face and well, renjun’s never been good at saying no to yukhei.





	fall asleep, fall for you

**Author's Note:**

> hello i changed my user

Kun opens the door with a wide smile and an abundance of noise in the background, “Hello, everybody else is already here.” He moves away from the door to let Renjun and Chenle in. This isn’t the first time they’ve done this, all of NCT’s Chinese members converging in what everyone calls the lucky three’s dorm for a sleepover, and all five boys are excited, some more than others, as they can tell from the excited screams coming from the living room. 

The night goes well, they eat whatever Kun decided to cook, play games, which ends in so much noise one of their managers calls Kun to tell them to quiet down, and they decide the perfect way to end the night is with a movie. Chenle and Sicheng makes the popcorn while Kun and Renjun grab blankets and pillows for everyone to use, with Yukhei trailing behind the duo like a lost puppy. 

It isn’t until the end of the night when things start to go wrong. The movie just ended and everyone’s getting up to go to their rooms for the night when Renjun looks up at Chenle on the couch, only to find the younger boy asleep. Renjun faces a dilemma, he’s supposed to sleep on the couch, but Chenle looks so cute and peaceful and he really doesn’t want to disturb him. 

“Renjun, why don’t you just sleep with Yukhei tonight?” He turns his head to find Kun looking at him, well, more so at Chenle, but still. Part of Renjun wants to say no, because he know it won’t end well for him, but Yukhei’s looking at him with this soft, excited look on his face and well, Renjun’s never been good at saying no to Yukhei. 

 

The bed, for the lack of a better word, is tiny. Not tiny enough for both of the boys to not be able to fit on it, but too tiny for even the teeniest amount of space to be between them. Renjun sighs, it’s going to be a long night. 

“What side do you want?” Yukhei asks him, his eyebrows raised in a cocky way with his head tilted down to be able to look into Renjun’s eyes. Renjun huffs, pushing past Yukhei to make his way to the bed, avoiding giving him a straight answer. He hears Yukhei laugh and throws a glare in the older boys direction while lifting the covers to climb inside. Yukhei snorts and flips the lightswitch, effectively drowning the room in darkness, before making his way to the bed. 

Renjun flips over onto his other side and finds himself staring straight into the other’s eyes, and he finds he quite enjoys not having to strain his neck to be able to do so. Yukhei’s smirking at him again, his hand snaking to try to find purchase on Renjun’s waist, and he snatches Yukhei’s pillow to shove it between their bodies, effectively cutting off the older boy’s advances. 

“No funny business Wong,” Renjun spits out while grabbing more pillows to build a makeshift wall. Yukhei just laughs while turning to lay on his back, shifting to put his hand underneath his head, and turns to send Renjun a soft smile. 

Yukhei shakes his head before saying, “Good night Renjun.” He turns away and Renjun does as well. They lay like that for awhile, both facing opposite directions, before eventually they both fall asleep.

 

He’s maybe been asleep for an hour, maybe more, maybe less, when Yukhei slowly wakes up upon feeling movement somewhere to the right of him. Yukhei doesn’t open his eyes at first, just assuming it to be Renjun shifting around in his sleep, until he feels a small hand grab onto his arm. He raises his eyebrows as he watches the younger, who refused to even touch him earlier, lift Yukhei’s arm and put it around himself. Renjun, whose eyes aren’t even open, squirms a little, trying to get comfortable, and then snuggles into Yukhei’s chest. 

Yukhei waits for Renjun to settles before raising his arm that isn’t around the smaller boy and tangling his fingers in Renjun’s hair. He finds it therapeutic, Renjun’s breath coming out in little puffs against his chest, the weight of the younger on top of him, and with those on his mind he finds himself falling asleep yet again.

 

Renjun wakes to an empty bed, and he feels relieved yet sad at the same time. He sits up and stretches, rubbing his eyes in a way that Yukhei would call cute and Renjun would punch him for saying so before turning away to hide the blush on his cheeks. Laughter is coming from somewhere in the direction of the kitchen, so Renjun hops out of the bed and follows the sound.

When he reaches the kitchen the first thing he notices is Chenle’s loud laugh, and then Yukhei’s obnoxious voice, “I’m not kidding!” Yukhei says laughing, “I woke up in the middle of the night to him all cuddled up with me!” They’re sitting around the table eating breakfast and apparently Yukhei is bragging about something that most definitely didn’t happen. 

“That never happened,” Renjun says while pulling out a chair and sitting down. Yukhei winks at him and raises his eyebrows, and Renjun throws a glare at him while Kun sits down. Sicheng follows him and slides a bowl of cereal in front of Renjun. 

Kun clears his throat, “What are we talking about?” Yukhei opens his mouth to respond but immediately shuts it, letting out a whimper, and lifting up his leg to hug it to his chest. He pouts over at Renjun who just winks at him before shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. 

“Answer me this Wong,” Renjun asks after swallowing, “why the fuck would I want to cuddle with you?” He raises his eyebrows after he finishes, challenging the older, while everyone else at the table stares back and forth between the two. 

Yukhei squints, rubbing his chin, “Well why not?” he lowers his hand and smiles at Renjun, “I’m tall and warm, I could wrap myself around you and make you feel safe,” he pauses to take a look at Renjun, who’s glaring at him from across the table. Yukhei smiles, grabbing his own empty bowl, before standing up and walking towards the sink, not bothering to finish his sentence.

Renjun continues glaring at him as he gets up, but the second the taller’s back is turned he sinks down in his chair, throwing his head onto the table, groaning. Everyone around the table laughs at his reaction, one by one getting up as well. Kun pats him on the back before looking at Sicheng and rolling his eyes. He sits up, shaking his head and slapping himself on the cheek, “I’m going to go take a shower,” he squeaks, pushing his chair away from the table and standing up. 

Renjun makes it halfway to the bathroom when Kun yells after him, “You didn’t bring a change of clothes!” He curses underneath his breath, stopping a few steps away from the bathroom door.

“He can borrow some of my clothes!” 

Fuck.

 

Renjun doesn’t necessarily hate being tiny, it’s just more of a nuisance. Jisung always pointing out their height difference, Jeno taking any and every chance to pick him up, and a lot more events that he could probably get more into detail about, but doesn’t want to waste the time or energy on. 

Sometimes he can push it away to the back of his mind, those are his favorite days, but today really doesn’t have his happiness in mind. Yukhei’s shirt that he’s been given to wear is, for the lack of a better word, gigantic. The end of the shirt hitting his mid thigh, and he sighs while looking at himself in the mirror. 

It’s odd, Renjun thinks, he was expecting to hate this entire situation, to want to immediately rip the shirt off of his small body, but he seems to find himself gaining a certain amount of comfort from wearing the shirt, Yukhei’s shirt. Maybe it’s the giddiness that comes from wearing his crush’s shirt that’s making him feel the way he is, Renjun doesn’t know, he just decides to shake his head and sigh, walking out the door while running a hand through his wet hair. 

“You look nice,” Renjun turns around to face the voice. it’s Yukhei, of course, he’s leaning against the hallway wall, smiling at Renjun in a way that makes him want to bash his teeth in but also blush at the same time. Instead of replying he turns to walk away but a hand on his stomach stops him. He gasps, not expecting the contact, and spins around in Yukhei’s grip. When he faces Yukhei again he’s not really facing Yukhei, more like facing his chest. 

He raises a hand to pound once onto Yukhei’s chest, “Let me go.” Renjun frowns up at the taller and Yukhei giggles.

“You should wear my clothes more often.” Yukhei winks down at him, a smug look on his face. Renjun scowls, trying to figure out how to get out of this before his face flushed up in a pretty scarlet. he thinks for a minute and then ducks down, backs up a few steps, and then stands up straight, successfully escaping from Yukhei’s hold. 

Renjun winks at Yukhei before spinning on his heel and walking towards the living room. As he’s walking he realizes something. Maybe he doesn’t dislike being tiny as much as he thought, not because he feels safe and comforted in Yukhei’s giant shirt, but because it’s pretty damn easy to slither his way out of the elder’s grip. 

 

Day two of the sleepover is coming to a close, and their original sleeping plans are in order, meaning Renjun has control of the living room couch. he’s lying on the couch, the tv’s off, he wasn’t really paying attention to it anyways, and he’s scrolling through his phone, occasionally replying to Donghyuck or Jaemin’s texts in the dream group chat.

That familiar feeling of somebody looking at him washes over Renjun, and he raises his head to find Yukhei leaning against the frame of the door to the living room. The older boy is smiling at him, though this time it’s more sweet than cocky and Renjun appreciates that. 

“What do you want Wong,” Renjun asks, raising his eyebrows at the only other awake person in the dorm, “or are you just here to annoy me?”

Yukhei laughs bashfully, looking down at the carpeted floor for a moment, before taking in a deep breath, “Can I have a kiss goodnight?” 

Renjun freezes, out of all the things he was expecting that wasn’t it. He looks at Yukhei, attempting to figure out if he’s serious or just playing a trick on him. The older is tense, his lower lip in between his teeth, and he’s looking at Renjun with a hint of longing in his eye. 

Sighing, he stands from the couch and walks towards the taller. Yukhei attempts to take a step back but just ends up hitting his head on the wall, which causes him to duck his head a bit, perfect. Renjun places a hand on Yukhei’s shoulder, and before the other boy can react, he gently kisses him. 

The kiss lasts for only a couple seconds before Renjun pulls away to see a very surprised look on Yukhei’s face. Instead of explaining, Renjun turns away and heads towards the room the both of them shared last night. He lifts the already messy covers before climbing in. Yukhei still hasn’t reacted yet, which annoys Renjun. 

“Hurry the fuck up Wong!” He yells after the shocked boy, a smile dancing on his plump lips. Immediately he hears Yukhei run after him, and he laughs as the overexcited boy makes his way to the bed and climbs in. 

They shift around for awhile before Renjun unabashedly lays his head on the other boy’s chest. Yukhei raises a hand and runs it through renjuns hair, “Goodnight Renjun.”

“Goodnight Yukhei.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is lowkey horrible ngl but i hope you enjoy it anyways


End file.
